1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to switch devices, and in particular, relates to a switch device with which contact pressure can be increased.
2. Description of the Related Art
Switch devices exist in which a moving contact is brought into contact with and brought out of contact from a fixed contact without using a wiper. As an example of such related-art switch devices, a miniature switch 900 described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-332152 is known. The miniature switch 900 is described with reference to FIGS. 11A and 11B.
As illustrated in FIG. 11A, in the miniature switch 900, a switch pin 923 that has a T-shape in section and is an operating member is inserted through a hole 922 formed in an upper portion of a switch body 921 that is a housing. When the switch pin 923 is not pressed, a metal terminal 924 that is a moving contact and a metal piece 931 that is a fixed contact are in contact with each other, thereby electrical conduction is made in the switch. Then, when the switch pin 923 is pressed, as illustrated in FIG. 11B, contact between the metal terminal 924 that is the moving contact and the metal piece 931 that is the fixed contact is open. Thus, the switch is off.
With such a structure, a metal-to-metal contact is used for opening and closing of the switch. Accordingly, wear is decreased and reliability is high.
However, in a switch device such as a miniature switch 900, the metal terminal 924 that is the moving contact and the metal piece 931 that is the fixed contact are in surface contact with each other. Thus, contact pressure cannot be increased. As a result, reliability of electrically conductive connection is not necessarily obtained. Furthermore, the moving contact and the fixed contact are in surface contact with each other. Thus, when foreign matter is caught at a part between the moving contact and the fixed contact, contact failure is likely to occur.